Attack
Attack is the fifteenth episode of the Log Horizon anime. It covers Game's End, Part 1, a later portion of chapter 4, then chapter 5. Plot Cold Open Marielle watches the other trainers, among them Kawara and the Werecat Samurai from the Black Sword Knights, as they teach the beginners how to fight. Unbeknownst to them, thousands of Sahuagin are speeding towards the beach. Minori's Discussion Minori suggests the party should go to the dungeon in the afternoon. Rudy disagrees, but she points out that they don't survive the dungeon for very long, making ample time to discuss strategy. She then goes on to say that she doesn't actually know any of them: what they like, dislike, their playstyle, how their class worked. To prove her point, she asks Rudy why he always used「Orb of Lava」, to which he praises it's high uptime and excellent area of effect. Touya mentions that as a Samurai, he can taunt the enemy to draw their attention, particularly with「Samurai's Challenge」. They realize that using these skills simultaneously will result in Rudy drawing the monsters' attention instead of Touya. Isuzu then offers her new skill 「Coward's Fugue」, which lowers the aggro rating of allied ranged attacks. She reckoned it was not very useful in a fight, but now it would make sense. Seeing the benefit of this new information, Rudy formally apologizes to Minori. From there, each person began discussing their individual spells and capabilities. The team spent the entire day discussing strategies for fighting, which they would implement the next day. Coordination The party decides to apply party tactics to their approach, with Touya taking the frontline to attract the Skeletons. Rudy starts slow by using lesser spells to pick off lone enemies. Minori acts as Operator to alert Serara to heal Touya, then scouts the area as Field Monitor before giving the all clear to formally engage. Isuzu and Rudy work in tandem to quickly eliminate the rest of the Skeletons, then the party immediately assumes a patrol file to advance the dungeon. They realize they have just cleared the section, and rejoice in their triumph. Minori appreciates Shiroe's teachings, seeing that the conversations and battle have made the improvised party into true friends. Shiroe's Side Shiroe finishes transcribing documents for Henrietta, which was good practice for his Scribe sub-class. She notices his fatigue, which he says is probably from yesterday's dance. He was actually stressing over his notes on Li Gan's lecture, especially the loss of memories. He receives a call from Minori, who reports on her discussion with her team and the progress they'e made to clear the dungeon. Shiroe congratulates her, and realizes that he doesn't need to rush over his findings about the world. Rudy & Isuzu During their bath, the girls reflect on how well they work together, especially Rudy and Isuzu. Isuzu admits that Rudy is cute looking, and later upon seeing him she realizes that he looks like a Golden Retriever. She stifles her laughter, which Rudy misinterprets as crying a farewell for when they go their separate ways. Isuzu suggests he join a guild so she can visit him, but he rejects such confinement of his talent, deciding that he will make his own fame. He jokingly assures that she can contact him at her convenience, which she takes up on by attempting to friend him. The interface rejects the action, to her surprise, and his apprehension. Sahuagin Attack The Sahuagin army make a surprise attack on the beach, quickly overwhelming the adventurers. Outmatched, Shouryuu tells Marielle to call for reinforcements. Navigation